Network carriers (hereinafter “carrier” or “carriers”) typically store customer data and facilitate customer services via a resource record management system. The carriers, such as telecommunication companies providing voice, video, audio, and/or other data services, may associate each node and/or sub-node of the network (e.g., intranet, Internet, etc.) with a resource record. Each resource record provides information relating to a corresponding node location on the network. Nodes and/or sub-nodes include web sites, telephones, fax machines, e-mail addresses, and/or computers.
These resource records may be managed by a domain name system (DNS), which is implemented by domain name servers distributed throughout the network. The DNS is a system that stores information associated with domain names on networks, such as the Internet, in a distributed database located, for example, in the DNS servers. The DNS enables resolution of an internet protocol (IP) address associated with a domain name and contained in a message such as an IP message transmitted in a network such as the Internet. Resource records stored by a DNS server may include human-readable domain names for 32 and/or 128-bit IP addresses (e.g., IPv4 and IPv6, respectively), domain name aliases, mail exchange records, mail exchange server lists for a particular domain, authority records, and/or text records. As networks expand, additional resource records are provisioned or added to a communication system by a network administrator (e.g., a telecommunication service provider) to accommodate new network users and/or customers. However, resource record provisioning is typically tedious, time-consuming, and/or error-prone due to, for example, manual changes or updates that accompany an expansion and/or alteration of the network.